1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weaving method, and more particularly to the weaving method of a three-dimensional vamp that forms a vamp and a sole integrally which saves on the labor cost of cutting fabric and sewing whist achieving the effect of environmental protection.
2. Description of Related Art
As our living standard improves, people have increasingly more diversified requirements on shoes, so that various different models of shoes are introduced to meet market requirements. In most traditional shoe making methods, various shoe fabrics such as leathers or jacquard fabrics are cut first, and then materials at different parts of a vamp are sewed, and finally a sole laying process is performed to combine the vamp with a sole. In the entire shoe making process, the labor of cutting materials and sewing parts occupies approximately 65% of the labor cost, and the remaining 35% of the labor are used for laying the sole and form the whole sole. Therefore, the cutting and sewing of materials occupy much of the labor cost of the entire shoe making process.
Present shoe making processes still require improvements. For example, the material cutting process requires a mold for cutting materials for each template and size, and thus incurring a significant cost. After the shoe material is cut, the remaining useless flotsam occupies approximately 20% of the total shoe fabrics. In other words, while the flotsam is destroyed, not only a relatively large portion of the shoe material cost is wasted, but a relatively large burden is also created on the environment.
On the other hand, the sewing portion is the most important part of the present shoe making process. Since the portion of combining the vamp with the sole requires fine sewing, therefore if a slight error is made at any part of the stitches, it will make a big difference to the comfort of wearing the shoes. In addition, regardless of precise the template and the mold design of the shoes may be, errors may still occur during the sewing process which affects the originally cut size of the shoes, and thus we come to know the importance of a precise sewing technology. The difference in skill mastery between a novice and an experienced maker will also affect the quality of the shoes. Obviously, finding a way of overcoming the inconsistent sewing quality is one of the difficult issues for the present shoe-making industry.
To meet the huge demand of the shoe market, a large labor force is required to cope with the labor intensive industry, and thus major shoe manufacturers generally have tens of thousands of employees, and shoe factories are gradually built in developing countries instead of developed countries to seek for a cheaper labor force. However, as the labor force starts fighting for their rights and benefits, disputes between employers and employees occurs frequently, and even conflicts and strikes occur from time to time. Therefore, it is necessary to transform the way of making shoes from the traditional hand-making and sewing into automated production.
In present shoe industry, automated processes include mold preparation, injection molding and large sole attachment, but the process of weaving the vamps that requires most labor cost cannot be automated. Since the fabric of the vamp must be wear-resisting and pressure-resisting, therefore the fabric with a yarn diameter of 200˜800 deniers is required to achieve a substantial physical property. The fabric of the vamp is produced by a warp weaving method, so that it has a relatively better physical property, lower extensibility and more difficult to break than those of other weaving methods (such as the weft knitting, non-woven, or flat knitting methods), however, at the same time incurring a more complicated process and a higher level of difficulty for automation.
At present, some manufacturers have developed a warp-knitting machine used for weaving an integrally formed garment or sock, and jacquards with different patterns can be woven on a woven fabric. However, this type of warp-knitting machines generally can only feed yarns with a smaller diameter, wherein the diameter falls within a range of 20˜150 deniers, so that such warp-knitting machines can be applied for making garments with a smaller yarn diameter. To achieve the appropriate physical properties of the fabric of the vamp, the yarn diameter of the fabric of the vamp generally falls within a range of 200˜800 deniers. If the same warp-knitting machine is used for weaving the fabric of the vamp, then the yarn-feeding crochet of the warp-knitting machine may be broken easily due to the large number of deniers.
In view of the problems in the shoe manufacturing process, the inventor of the present invention provides an integrally formed vamp, and reduces the flotsam after the fabric of the vamp is cut, so as to achieve the effect of environmental protection. The present invention further provides a weaving method of a three-dimensional vamp capable of overcoming the problems of unskillful weaving worker, too much flotsam of the vamp fabric and too high labor cost.